Talk:A chink in the armor
Pierlot, The House Publishers are willing to publish your book, but we think we'll have to find a more original name. What do you think? Any suggestions? 18:14, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :The Fault of the IWO ~~ ::Something more original? Now all books start with "the". What about, "A chink in the armor: the failing of the IWO". Isn't that good? The last part can be the subtitle. 18:16, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Ik hoop dat dit boek louter de objectieve versie van de feiten zal geven en geen eigen meningen omtrent bepaalde personen en/of landen. De banden met Lovia hebben hier al erg onder geleden en wij willen niet nog een diplomatieke crisis. President van het Republiek Libertas, 19:20, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Mr de President, in mijn land is er géén censuur, ik vraag om u zich daarvan bewust te zijn, als burger van Lovia. Wat Pierlot schrijft, en wat ik uitgeef, dat kunnen wij zelf wel beslissen. Dank, 20:26, 22 June 2008 (UTC) (And please speak English in the future) ::When will this book be published ? ¿Lars Washington? Seven 08:34, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::If Pierlot will extend this, and will choose a better name: very soon :) 08:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't you like this as a title ? (I do not know what a chink is). BTW, you undid this underlining edit from me on the page of The House Publishers, do you have a special reason for this? I thought it looked nicer when the line stops where the text stops. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 11:24, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::It's an expression: a chink in the armor. It means a flaw in somebody's argument or organization. George Matthews 11:25, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Interesting, as it was not mentioned on the english Wikipedia, I added it to the disambiguation list. What the heck does User:Pierlot wants to do with such a title ? Why doesn't he change the name into: A flaw in the armor ? That would be easier to understand for all I guess. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 11:33, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's just the expression. George Matthews 11:44, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Pierlot, could you either fix or delete this page? 19:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Iam going to write it Temporary No Character 19:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great . 19:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you have any cover idea? Offtopic: i am sorry for what i have done as IGP member. sometimes, my other personality pops up (especially when ther is a new wanti-king party that is mighty) Temporary No Character 19:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Book finished. Pierlot McCrooke 16:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Uhu. 16:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Why uhu? Pierlot McCrooke 16:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Because. 16:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is a very, very thin book , and yes, I have an idea for a cover. With a bit of fotoshop you can turn the image vertically and with a bit of imagination the IWO falls apart --Lars Washington 17:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC)